Out of the Darkness
by Shinigami061
Summary: Okay. I'm uploading this for my friend. I really like her writing, very good. Please read. But read mine too!! Post OotP….Uncle Vernon has changed, and not for the better.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Out of the Darkness (1/?)  
  
Author: Sandi Bebop  
  
Disclaimers: See that lady over there? It's hers, not mine!  
  
Archive: just ask!  
  
Summary: Post OotP..Uncle Vernon has changed, and not for the better.  
  
Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
  
Rating: R for angst, child abuse, and mentions of rape.  
  
Warnings: Slash, Harry angst, abuse, and rape.  
  
A/N: This is not my first, but the first in this archive. Please read and review!! Constructive criticism welcome! Flames will be fed to the dogs. Enjoy!!!  
  
Out of the Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry sat on the bare floor of his cupboard; it was three weeks into July with his sixteenth birthday in a week. Arrival 'home' to Number Four Privet Drive had been most devastating for the young man now imprisoned under the stairs. After the threat he had received from the group of wizards at Kings Cross, Vernon Dursley had suppressed his rage until he returned home, then all hell broke loose.  
  
In a fit of rage at being told what to do with his nephew by a bunch of freaks, Vernon drug Harry into the house by his unruly raven-colored hair and threw him onto the staircase. The first thing that Harry noticed was the unusual silence in the house, then it dawned on him that all photos of Aunt Petunia and Dudley were missing as well as other memorabilia's of them. Uncle Vernon had stomped off to the kitchen, warning Harry to stay where he was unless he wished to be beaten within an inch of his life. Knowing better then to test his uncle's patience, Harry sat on the bottom step.  
  
It was then that he noticed an open vanilla envelope in the corner. He looked around to confirm Uncle Vernon was elsewhere, then grabbed the envelope and read the letter inside.  
  
Dear Vernon,  
  
Ever since Grunnings went out of business, you have been neglecting Dudley and I. You can no longer properly provide for us, so we are leaving you. I've already called Marge and she is more then willing to allow us to stay with her as long as we like. If you can get back on your feet again, give us a call and we can talk about it. Until then.  
  
Petunia Evans  
  
Harry reread the letter, eyes open in shock. He knew his aunt was selfish, hell they all were, but he couldn't believe she had left him because he didn't have enough money anymore. Before he could begin to contemplate how shallow his aunt was, Harry heard a roar of anger come from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Vernon was standing in the doorway with a near empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. His face was ruddy from pinkish, and his eyes flashed with anger when he realized what Harry was reading. He ran over to Harry with a speed one would think unlikely for a man of his stature, screaming at him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FREAK?!" he grabbed Harry by the neck with one hand and lifted him off the ground, slamming him against the wall. "HAVING A LAUGH AT YOUR UNCLE, EH? COME ON BOY, YOU'RE COMMING WITH ME!" Vernon hiccoughed then gave an evil laugh at the site of terror in his nephew's face.  
  
He drug the boy up the stairs, swaggering slightly until they reached the master bedroom once inhabited by himself and Petunia.  
  
Vernon turned to Harry with dropping eyes and whispered in his ear, "Since Petunia left in November, I've been extremely... frustrated." he laughed insanely, watching the word turn over in Harry's head until he understood what he meant. "Don't try to struggle, boy." he whispered, dragging the flailing body to the bed then turning to lock the door, "There's no fun in a struggle." Harry searched for an exit, finding nothing that could help him. No, this couldn't be happening. His uncle hated him, but surely he wouldn't... he couldn't...  
  
Harry struggled to get off the bed, but found himself pinned by Vernon in a split second. He began binding his nephew's hands with a belt and tying it to the headboard.  
  
Vernon ran a hand over the young man's face, grinning as his flinched at the touch. Denying that this was happening, Harry slammed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly when his uncle began undressing him roughly. He felt a gag being forced into his mouth as his shirt was removed.  
  
Chuckling insanely, watching the boy's denial. The pain in his nephew's face and actions were arousing Vernon, so he wasted no time in relieving Harry of the other clothes he wore. Soon, his nephew lay on the bed with nothing to cover his chaste body. Vernon's clothes were gone except for a pair of plaid boxers.  
  
He climbed on the bed and bent over Harry, who blanched at the smell of liquor on his breath. There was no way this could be happening...  
  
Breathing heavily, Vernon asked, "Are you a virgin, boy?" he laughed loudly as the boy shrunk beneath him, "I thought so. Don't be too disappointed, I can show you things no teenage girl could do for you."  
  
Harry was shaking his head more violently, refusing to open his eyes. His uncle would snap out of this soon enough and lock him in the cupboard. Gods, how he wished he could be in the cupboard now. He shuddered and cringed when Vernon put his hand on Harry's most intimate place. No, No, this couldn't be happening.  
  
He began to scream for help through the gag, but Vernon wouldn't have anyone hearing the boy and come for him. He raised a lamp from the bed-side table and brought it down on Harry's face, knocking him unconscious; but also breaking his glasses and sending shards of the clear splinters straight into the young man's eyes. Vernon laughed like a man gone mad as he continued to violate his nephew's body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke the next day, locked in his cupboard. He was wearing nothing, save his boxers. When he tried to sit up, he was aware of a pain in his lower back. Eyes open wide in shock and fear, Harry began to hyperventilate, remembering what had happened.  
  
"Oh gods," he whispered, "No, he couldn't have." but Harry knew it was useless denying what had happened. His wrists were raw and scabbing from the binds, he could feel cuts and bruises all over his body, and he realized that everything was dark.  
  
Normally, his eyes would adjust to the lack of light in the cupboard, but even as he moved his hands in front of his face he saw no movement at all. Harry brought his fingers to his eyes and flinched in pain when he touched them, feeling liquid n his fingers. He could smell the blood as the realization hit him: he couldn't see, he was blind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review. It feeds my ego. I'll try to update today or tomorrow!!  
  
~Sandi Bebop 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Stop asking. Don't make me come over there.. .  
  
Rating: R, slash, Harry angst, abuse, rape.overall bad stuff for poor Harry.  
  
Author's Notes: Please read and review..Like I said, it feeds my ego. I'll love you forever.^_~ Thanks to Shinigami06 for uploading my story onto her account, since ff.net is being a butt and won't let me do it on my account. grr.  
  
Out of the Darkness  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was three weeks later, and Harry was still sitting in the cupboard. His door was open once a day when a glass of water and a slice of bread was slipped through. Having been used to lack of food, Harry was able to make do with the low nutrition. For his natural human needs, there was a bucket in the corner of the cupboard for Harry to do his business in. Humiliating as it was, Harry pushed his pride aside when nature called for action.  
  
It was silent most hours of the day, Vernon having ignored his nephew for a long time. Though, Harry knew that his uncle was bringing home woman from the various bars he spent his days in.  
  
In the silence, Harry was able to think over everything he had been putting out of his mind. The death of his godfather, the only man who could have replaced his own father, how his uncle had raped and beaten him, and the lack of sight. Harry spent most of his time going over his memories of Sirius; the rest of his day spent trying to grasp the fact of what his uncle had done, robbing him of his pride and innocence. He was sore for nearly the entire first week from where Vernon had forced himself into Harry.  
  
Then there was the concept that he was blind. Harry knew now that he was never going to see again; knew that there was no form of magic to fix such a disability. It was reaching two weeks of being locked in the cupboard when he finally broke down. Harry sobbed heart wrenching tears, it was all too much for a young man of fifteen to bare.  
  
At night, he prayed to die in his sleep. In the day, he hoped his uncle would simply shoot him.  
  
Unfortunately, the latter happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was sitting in the corner of the small dark cupboard when he heard the front door open and the all too familiar swaggering sound of his uncle as he entered. The door was suddenly thrown open and fresh air rushed in to meet Harry's lungs. Vernon pulled him out by his hair and threw his nephew into the wall opposite the cupboard. Harry stared around blindly and tried to escape, until he felt cold steel pressed against the side of his head.  
  
"Get up." Vernon said in a husky voice, lifting Harry and standing him up against the wall. The small pistol he had just purchased was aligned just above the boys left ear.  
  
Vernon backed away from Harry until he was standing just across from him. He raised the gun and whispered, "You're the reason she left me." he shot Harry in the left shoulder.  
  
Harry began sliding down the wall, feeling the blood smear behind him and drench his back. He ground his teeth against the pain, he wouldn't allow his uncle the pleasure in seeing him broken.  
  
Tipping from side to side, Vernon raised the gun a second time, aiming for the spot just between the boy's eyes. At the moment he fired, he hiccoughed and the gun pointed down. Harry collapsed on the ground when a second bullet penetrated his left knee.  
  
"Die here, boy." Vernon yelled in his crazed state, "I'll be back in a week and you had better have died by then." There was shuffled footsteps and the sound of a door opening. Harry could hear the car being started and racing down the street, leaving the young man alone and slowly bleeding to death.  
  
Harry managed to drag himself back to the cupboard, leaving the door open and slowly waiting for death to take him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Albus, I really don't see the reason in apparating over just to check on the boy." Severus Snape said in as even of a voice as he could muster. He had been called off of his vacation planning to go and check on Harry Potter, who hadn't sent any sort of message to his friends or members of the Order. "Surely he is simply mourning and hasn't the time to owl everyone."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Are you voicing sympathy for Mr. Potter?" he grinned slightly as his employee flushed red with anger. He held up his hand as Severus began to protest, "I'm not asking you to give him a hug and mourn Sirius' death. I just request that you stop by and make sure he is doing relatively fine."  
  
Severus snorted. Request. Dumbledore knew not the meaning of the word. It was a direct order, and Severus knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He simply nodded as he stormed from the castle and into Hogsmede. From there he apparated to the front steps of Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
He noted that there was no car in the front drive and assumed that Potter's family had gone somewhere, nonetheless he knocked on the front door. Severus waited several minutes before knocking again. Normally he would have assumed that the occupants of the house were out, but something in the air told him differently. He could smell the pain.  
  
Wasting no more time, Severus pulled out his wand and nearly knocked the door down. When he stepped inside, he immediately recoiled from the stench of blood circling in the room. Glancing to the left, he saw a blood stain running down the wall and a hole in the fixture where it started. Not two feet under, another hole graced the wall.  
  
Severus started when he heard the sound of shuffling behind him. He turned and couldn't keep himself from gasping in horror.  
  
"In the name of Merlin!" he cried, falling to the ground next to a half naked Potter in a cupboard, "What happened?!" He took in the boy's appearance.  
  
Harry was half sitting half laying in the small closet, blood streaming slowly through his knee and shoulder. His small body was covered with cuts and bruises; and around his eyes were many small scars. Though, it wasn't until he opened his eyes that Severus got a view of the scabbing slashes through the eyeball.  
  
Regaining his composure, Severus lifted the underweight teen and carried him to the door and stood outside trying to decide on the best course of action. It was already past dusk and the moon was nearly overhead. He had not been prepared for such an event, or he would have driven. Driving! Of course!  
  
Severus held his wand out to the street and with a bang the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of him. Quickly boarding, he ignored the shocked glances and voiced opinions of the other passengers and demanded to be taken to St. Mungo's. Stan nodded and stuttered a response before telling Ern where to go. With another bang, they were passing other streets and towns.  
  
Having laid Harry down on one of the beds, Severus began administering as much medical care as he could. Not being trained in the matter, however, he was only able to heal some of the minor wounds.  
  
It had never occurred to him that the Golden Boy of the wizarding world was not loved by all. Hell, Potter looked downright miserable. Severus felt a pang in the place where a heart would be if he had one. No, he wouldn't allow himself to have any sort of feeling directed towards Potter. Severus was proud of his facade of being a meaningless bastard and he planned to keep it that way. But gods, the boy was pitiful.  
  
When they arrived, Severus immediately picked up the lifeless form of Harry Potter and raced into the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Read and Review, and you might get an update faster! 


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I want to thank all of you who reviews *sobs* I feel so loved; you reviewed which means you read it!!! Now I'll do the thing I always hated, but here I go:  
  
Setsuri: I LOVE LONG REVIEWS  
  
Wolf Lupin: mwaha, I'm updating ^_^  
  
Amiria: Yeah well, I got a C in English, ask anyone  
  
IceTastesNice: OMFG, you just totally rock don't you ^_^  
  
Eyes of Green: New chapter hehe  
  
The Dreamer87: O.O I love you  
  
DarkSetoKaiba: HI MANDI GLAD YOU LIKED IT  
  
Jess16: Mwahahahaha, but do not cry for it is not real *sobsob* as much as I hate to admit that my little Harry Potter fantasy word is not real. And I must confess that Severus is not real, cept in my mind. Yum ^_^ My gutter is my own; do not judge for my fictional love. ^_^  
  
TO ALL REVIEWERS: You are now very much loved. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Severus entered the hospital in a speed he had not known he possessed. The lifeless body he held in his hands had begun to shiver and shake, as though not used to the outside climates. He glanced at the sign beside the elevator that told what each floor held: Artificial Accidents, Creature- Induced Injuries, Magical Bugs, Potion and Plant Poisoning, Spell Damage. none of these would benefit Potter.  
  
Pushing ahead of the other patients waiting to be admitted, Severus walked straight to the woman behind the desk.  
  
"Please," Severus said in a soft voice that was very unlike him, "This boy needs help." He would not plead anything from this woman, but he wouldn't be rude. His pride was showing, however, when the witch took a look over the boy and informed Severus that he would have to wait.  
  
Feeling things had gone far enough, Severus practically shouted, "Wait? WAIT?! The boy had been shot! By his uncle no less! The boy is Harry Potter and I demand that he be tended to!" His usually pale face was now cherry red with anger, his eyes flashing as he looked down at the broken Gryffindor in his arms.  
  
The witch paled considerably and called for a doctor. A male doctor along with a nurse arrived a short moment later, blanching at the site of the-boy- who-lived. They stared fixedly at Harry until Severus barked some rather rude remarks at them, causing them to start. The mediwitch relieved the potions master of his load, though Harry weighed barely half of what a boy his age should weigh.  
  
The shuddering and ragged form of the once proud Golden Boy was levitated to the nearest possible room on the first floor. Salves and potions were applied to the many wounds lacing Harry's skin, but there was nothing they could do to save his eyes. The doctor told Severus that the boy had been blind for nearly three weeks.  
  
Three weeks. So that was the day he got home. Those damn muggle monsters will pay. Wait, was he showing pity on Harry? No, Potter. Severus would never call him Harry. He was Mr. Potter, the boy who was always out and about when he should be in bed, getting away with everything by bending the rules to his will.  
  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to harden himself against Harry. Severus pulled up a chair beside Harry's bed and watched the continued administration of potions to the boy. It was well past midnight and into the morning as Severus found himself nodding off with his hand supporting his chin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, Professor Sir. Wake up." Severus jumped from his chair, knocking it backwards as a hand was laid on his shoulder to shake him awake. He stared down at the terrified face of the mediwitch, breathing heavily and trying to slow his heart rate. Not being used to waking in such a manner, Severus tended to over react.  
  
The poor witch stuttered, "T-The the doctor would, would like t-to see you know, Sir." She nodded her head in a slight bow and led him out of the room. Severus turned back to see Ha-- Potter sleeping soundly.  
  
The two made their way down several corridors and into a large office where the doctor who had been working on Harry sat, running his hand through his hair and glancing down at what seemed to be the boys medical chart. The man motioned for Severus to sit down in the large leather chair opposite the desk.  
  
Severus did so and could not keep his eyes from wandering over the many plaques and diplomas that covered the walls. He noted that several of the awards seemed to be from muggle institutions and felt slightly better that a man with that extent of medical training was watching over Potter. Guns were a muggle invention, of course.  
  
"What's the damage?" Severus stated, trying to keep his voice level. The anger he was feeling inside made him want to lash out at anyone within reach. He was in a retched mood, not just because it was Potter, but because of how a muggle had treated a wizard in general. Yes, that was it. It wasn't the boy in particular. Severus' inner voice laughed at him, mocking him with taunting images of him wearing big pink fluffy shoes and running through fields of flowers. He felt sick just thinking about it. He was getting soft.  
  
The doctor ran another hand through his thinning hair and stated, "We were able to heal both gunshot wounds, to the left shoulder and lower left knee. The glass shards were removed from his eyes, though that will take a time to heal. There was also a disturbing discovery," he pulled out a folder with X-rays and pictures of the bruising, "the boy was raped."  
  
Severus felt like his jaw could have hit the floor. He was WHAT?! Who would do such a thing to a child; he was barely sixteen but he wasn't even the age of consent yet.  
  
He listened as the doctor droned on with the extent of the wounds and damage, but Severus was only half listening. He would have to tell the Headmaster, and when Albus Dumbledore was mad, as he surely would be, Severus didn't want to be present at the time. He asked for a copy of the medical report and sent it with an owl to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.  
  
This was not what he had been expecting when he was sent to check up on Harry Potter an evening ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Having since returned to Harry's bedside, Severus entertained himself by reading the boy's medical chart. Mind, entertainment is a sour word to use in such a case, but the man was so bored he would have burst into song had he not done it.  
  
Glancing every so often, he would notice Harry's eyelids moving rapidly as he thought he was stuck in a nightmare he couldn't escape from. The mediwitch checked in every quarter hour to make observations and check the bandages that covered the boy.  
  
Severus allowed his mind to wander as he watched the boy, placing the medical chart on the desk adjacent the bed. Harry seemed to have diminished in size and weight dramatically, seeming to leave only skin stretched over bones. The black, unruly hair that was so much like his fathers was now unkempt and reaching his shoulders. The boy would still be able to perform magic; Severus supposed it was lucky that the bullet had been aimed at the left shoulder and not the right, or Harry would never hold a wand again. His knee was fractured, nearly shattered and the doctors predicted that he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life.  
  
Then there were his eyes.  
  
A tragedy really, to be maimed in such a way. There was no known cure for blindness, Magical or otherwise. It was something that Harry would have to overcome; along with the emotional turmoil that was undoubtedly ahead for the young Gryffindor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you go. Please review, I'll love you forever! 


	4. Chapter 4

To my ever persistent reviewers:  
  
DarkSetoKaiba: Mandi I love you so much for your input @#)$^*@)$#% (I think I scared Rachel-Sirius off of reading fanfics every again though.*cackle* but it's what I do best, I suppose ^_^)  
  
Witchblade Hell: You rock my socks ^_^  
  
The Dreamer87: Aw, thank you much!  
  
Setsuri: There you go, Dumbledore. (Bunnies are too scary to be put in with Sevvie O.O)  
  
Coward in the Shadows: Thankies  
  
Amy Potter1: Hope you can understand it dear.  
  
I love all the reviewers you make me so happy *sob* If you guys hadn't reviewed in the first place I probably would have stopped writing. Yey, I'm continuing. ^_^ be happy, because I'm now halfway through chapter 5 and hope to have it up very, very soon. Mwahahahahahaha. Ok, nice long chapter. I worked on it all day because I had the day off from working and stuff and now my little annoying chicka thing that I'm suppose to be baby sitting is looking over my shoulder at the screen and it's really annoying. Oh well, at least I know how to type correctly or I wouldn't be able to glare at her and type at the same time. Heh. Well, on with the chapter. Oh, and by the way, the "Doctor Michaels" that it mentions in there happens to be /my/ doctor. I couldn't think of anyone else. I actually had to see him yesterday cuz, stupid me, I tripped and fell and cracked my ankle and I think I sprained it or something. Anyways, you people don't care cuz I'm just the author and all you want to do is read my ever-loverly story where nothing good will ever happen to Harry as long as I'm at the keyboard. And I will always be at the keyboard because there is a computer in my room. Oh well, talking too much. I suppose I just like to type. JOIN ME IN MY GUTTER AS I CONTINUE MY LOVERLY, LOVERLY FICCIE THAT YOU ALL SEEM TO LOVE SO MUCH.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(By the way, there will never be a title to any of my chapters because I am not talented in that sort of thing. I had to have Shinigami061 (Jamie) actually help me with the title for the story, even though I ended up taking it off something I had written on the wall; yes I still write and color on my walls. ANYWAYS, on with the chapter that took me three days to update.)  
  
The sounds of shuffling feet, snoring, and murmurs of conversation reached the ears of a young fifteen-year-old man currently occupying a bed in St. Mungos. Harry didn't move, remembering what had happened the day before. His uncle shot him; his uncle shot him. Merlin, what had he done so wrong to deserve such a punishment?  
  
You killed your godfather, helped bring back the dark lord, and killed Cedric, whispered the nasty little voice in the back of Harry's mind. He clenched his eyes shut to hold back tears, knowing his conscience was right.  
  
## No, I didn't kill Sirius. It was a mistake. ## The little voice just laughed at his feeble attempts to deny the truth. Not being able to hold back the anguished tears he had kept in so long, Harry felt one of the traitorous drops fall from the corner of his right eye and zigzag down to his chin. That's when he realized he was being propped up against pillows.  
  
## Pillows? Where am I? ## Then the realization hit him that he couldn't possibly be in his cupboard, for he was in fact on a bed. And by searching with his hands, Harry found that it was too narrow to be any of the beds in the house. ## I'm not at number four! ## He could have jumped for joy at the comprehension that he was away from that monster. The feeling of happiness soon leaked from him, however, as he was faced with the challenge of identifying his surroundings. Three weeks in his cupboard had allowed him time to practice with his other four senses.  
  
Harry began using these senses to determine where he was, if he wasn't home. His ears warned him that he wasn't alone in the room, but he pushed aside the questions of who could possibly be with him. Harry was aware that the person was snoring, obviously asleep, and seemed to be a man. He decided that it wasn't his uncle, this persons' snoring was much more controlled. It must be the person who had brought him to the hospital in the first place.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Harry deciphered several smells that brought memories of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Was he at Hogwarts? No, there were too many foreign sounds for it to be the castle. He ran his hands over his body, finding that he had been dressed in hospital pajamas.  
  
His eyes shot open. ## I'm in a hospital?! But who would take me? Who knew that I was hurt? ##  
  
"Doctor Michaels to fourth floor, Potions and Plant Poisoning. Doctor Michaels to fourth floor." Came the voice of a woman over the intercom, paging one of the doctors.  
  
Potions and Plant Poisoning. Harry was in St. Mungos. He raised a tentative hand to his shoulder and felt the already forming scar tissue where he had been shot. Knowing he would find the same thing on his knee, he didn't bother further exploration of his wounds. Someone had found him, and if he was at a hospital then they knew everything that had happened to Harry.  
  
Overridden with humiliation and distress, Harry slid from the bed as silently as possible and felt along the walls to the door with a prominent limp. Confirming that the snoring of the man continued uninterrupted, he made his way out into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore looked up with a smile on his face as a great black raven came soaring through his open window. He reached out a hand and ran it over the head of the bird.  
  
"Hello, Holmes." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Where is your master?" he frowned as the bird held out its leg with a note attached. He reached down and pulled the envelope off, watching as the raven jumped from the desk and flew out the open window.  
  
His cheery demeanor diminished, knowing that if Severus had sent his bird along with a note, then he couldn't have been there himself. It was not a reassuring thought as the headmaster opened the note.  
  
Eyes wide with shock, Dumbledore nearly fell from his chair in alarm when he read the extensive injuries and psychological damage to the-boy-who- lived. In Merlin's name, he had never known, no one had. Harry was a proud boy and would have never disclosed such a personal problem; though he should have questioned the boy thoroughly about his home life.  
  
The last paper attached to the report mentioning the sexual abuse made the headmaster gag; good god, what that monster had done to the boy was inexcusable. Dumbledore would see to it himself that the man was charged with rape and child abuse in front of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Feeling his face redden with anger he had not felt since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore pulled a lemon drop out of the bowl on the far corner of his desk. After unwrapping the small yellow candy and popping it into his mouth, the headmaster calmed somewhat as it melted in his mouth. Muggles had a way with sweets, he had to admit.  
  
Carefully laying the medical report and attached note from Severus in the top left drawer of his desk, Dumbledore went to see Minerva about securing a living environment for Harry in Hogwarts. They would have to see about permanent custody of the boy at a later time, but for now, this was the least they could do after leaving him with those people for fifteen years. He would never go back, Dumbledore would see to that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus awoke from a deep slumber to find that the bed to his left was empty. He jumped from the chair he had been dozing in and dashed out of the room. Looking around in vain for a raven-colored head in the crowd of milling patients and hospital workers, Severus swiftly reached the Nurse's Aid station near the middle of the hospital. He leaned on the blue-tiled counter in front of the wide-eyed mediwitches, trying to catch his breath and rub the stitch from his side.  
  
"Please," he panted, beginning to worry, "Have you seen a boy of fifteen go by? He's about this high and has black hair." The witch simply shook her head, "He's blind, and he doesn't know where he is. Help me find him." Severus was becoming distraught, not even wanting to think what the headmaster would do if he found out he had lost the boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry used his hands to propel him along the wall, groping in his search for someone, anyone, who would help him. He didn't know what had possessed him to leave the room, other then he was panicking at the lack of recognition to the atmosphere and he was feeling claustrophobic. He fell as he was pushed aside by a crowd of moving people as they rushed past, wheeling what sounded like a gurney.  
  
"Can someone help me?" he called out, hoping someone would stop and see that he was having troubles. A nurse who had walked by with the group of other doctors working on a new patient turned to see a small, skinny boy sitting on the ground and backed up against the wall.  
  
She walked over and knelt in front of him, "Do you need some help, dear?" she asked kindly, looking at the shoulder that was exposed by the drooping collar and showing what looked to be a bullet wound from one of those muggle contraptions; a gun.  
  
Harry looked up to where he had heard the voice of a woman, "Yes, please. I need to get back to where I was." He knew it sounded stupid, but it was the truth.  
  
The witch leaned in closer; obviously the boy was disorientated and had wandered away from his room. "Okay honey, do you know what room you were in?" she asked softly, not wanting to scare the boy. He looked barely older then thirteen by his height and stature, but something in his eyes claimed of an older age.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry responded nervously, "No, I woke up there. I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I can remember is being at home."  
  
Watching as the boy looked down in shame at his lack of information; she reached out and placed a gentle hand on the unwounded shoulder for comfort. The reaction she received was unexpected; Harry pulled back and scuttled backwards until he hit a corner, his arms raised in a sort of defensive position.  
  
Shaking slightly, he apologized, "I, I'm sorry. I d-don't like to be touched." The witch raised a delicate eyebrow but respected the boys' space as she moved closer again and squatted in front of him.  
  
Speaking softly, the witch said, "Its okay. My name is Melinda, I work here as a nurse. Now, do you remember what your room looked like?" She knew that the rooms looked different to accommodate each patients needs, so if she could find out the specifics of the room, it would be easier to locate it.  
  
Harry looked up to where he heard her voice, though it was a little too far to the left and his eyes were beginning to redden, and whispered almost inaudibly, "I can't see."  
  
Melinda now understood why the boy was wandering alone, looking so lost. She nodded her head and moved slightly closer. "What's your name, dear?"  
  
Taking a minute to decide whether he should disclose his name to her and start uproar, he just said, "Harry." Knowing that if he had added 'Potter' she might put on some sort of show that would embarrass him terribly, Harry felt that he had handled the situation perfectly. If he had denied his name or said someone else's name (Neville Longbottom for example), complications and suspicions would have arisen.  
  
Nodding her approval that he trusted her enough to reveal his name, she said, "Harry, I'm going to need you to stand up okay?" she watched as he did so, however it was awkwardly as though he hadn't walked correctly in some time. When he faltered, beginning to collapse, she reached out and caught him. Harry winced but made no movement away from her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Harry shook slightly as the blood rushed to his head and muttered with a minor slur, "Got shot in the knee and shoulder." Melinda raised an eyebrow, but did not comment further. Patients often came in with muggle injuries that could not be handled by muggles themselves, or the patient in question would most certainly die.  
  
She waved her wand and conjured a wheelchair which she helped Harry slide into. Melinda noted that the boy was undernourished and didn't look like he had had a decent meal in maybe a month. His bones in his arms felt weak and flimsy beneath her fingers; she began wondering who this Harry was and what exactly had happened to put him in such a state. He readjusted his legs (his left in particular) more comfortably, and then let his chin fall onto his chest in exhaustion from his trek.  
  
"I'm going to take you to the Nurse's Aid Station, okay; then we can see if we can't find where your room is?" Melina asked. Nodding slightly, Harry stared forward, somewhere to the right as he was wheeled to the nurse's station. He began listening intently to the sounds around him, trying to catch the sound of that particular snoring coming from any of the rooms that they passed. Harry felt useless, sitting there and not being able to help relocate his own room.  
  
Then Harry looked up as he heard a familiar voice say, "He's blind, and he doesn't know where he is. Help me find him." Searching his memory to match the voice, he was stunned at his conclusion.  
  
"Professor Snape?" he whispered uncertainly, unsure if anyone had heard him; waiting for confirmation or denial. Harry heard a sudden silence then a breath of relief somewhere to his left. He looked to where he had heard the sound. There was a rush as a pair of footsteps reached his side.  
  
Severus looked behind him from the countertop, knowing the nurses hadn't heard the nearly inaudible question for identification. He felt his stomach drop to his toes and bounce back up again when he saw Harry sitting behind him. His first instinct was to thank the stars that Albus hadn't shown up and wouldn't have to know; the second was to tell the boy off for leaving the room. Wait, no, he didn't care that Harry had left the room. He didn't care about that annoying little Gryffindor; Severus simply wished to keep his head in case Albus ever did find out. Yeah, that's it. He strode quickly to the boys side and squatted down next to the side and put his hand on the arm rest.  
  
Feeling something drop next to his chair, Harry's reflex was to recoil. When he did, he heard something he thought he never would. Snape chuckled slightly, though nervously. Merlin's beard, he was either going to have a heart attack or burst into girlish giggles at the thought of his potions master /laughing/.  
  
"Harry," Severus said, taking himself off guard by using the boy's first name, but he shook it off and continued, "I'm not going to hurt you, don't be afraid." (Yeah right, don't be afraid of your ex-Death Eater, evil potions professor) Severus ignored the looks from the nurses around him, especially the one he was getting from the witch standing behind the boys chair "Why did you leave the room, Harry?" he didn't mean to sound disappointed and caring, but it came naturally from instinct.  
  
Dropping his head in shame, Harry stuttered, "I-I, I'm s-sorry. I w-woke up and d-didn't know where, where I was. I r-ran." He felt terrible that he had caused someone worry that he had left, but had he known that it was his evil ex-Death Eater potions professor, he would have stayed in his bed waited patiently for him to wake.  
  
Severus raised a delicately arched eyebrow. He had almost expected Potter to lie, and then he remembered that this wasn't the same boy that he had tormented in class every day. This wasn't Potter; Potter was the mischief making Gryffindor who was the bane of his existence. The boy sitting in front of him in a wheelchair was Harry, someone no one had ever known before but had been there the entire time, hiding. No, Severus was quite sure that they would never have Potter back again.  
  
~*~* Review and I will love you forever ~*~*  
  
Ps- Remember to pray to Satan (or god, whatever) each night and thank him for the spell check he has so graciously bestowed upon my computer. Because without it you would all have to experience my terrible spelling. Ask Shinigami061 (Jamie), we were in the same English class. I flunked EVERY single spelling test. But I've had a college reading level since I was in fourth grade, ironic ain't it? Mwahahaha, just review or I'll kill you. Not really, but I can hope and wish. Please review, I have no friends or self esteem and it really helps when you people raise my ego a few more notches. ^_^ By the way, when I went back and did the spell check, I misspelled over one hundred words. And I spelled 'comfortable' wrong every single time (comphortable). Same with chapter one, I spelled 'nephew' as 'nefew' ever single time. Funny, no? 


	5. Chapter 5

TO MY REVIEWERS (still love you all):  
  
Anne Rosemary McSommers: Well, without spell checking you would all have to suffer through my terrible spelling and the fact that I type too fast to really know what I'm spelling.  
  
Setsuri: You know you're my favorite reviewer, right? Lol and thank you for another wonderful review and the cyber cookie.  
  
Nickole Riddle: Thank you.  
  
Sirius' Secret Lover: He's not weak; he's just a little frail. And Sirius never mentioned you to me. *sobs* Heh.  
  
Oriana Dumbledore: Thank you for your input; I hope you got my message.  
  
Midnight Flower: Thank you also and I hope you got your email as well.  
  
WritingAgain83: I haven't read one where Harry is blind, Kind of sad to know that too many other people have done that. well, I had written another one that was halfway done at 21 chapters, but it was a fifth year book and when OOTP came out, I kind of didn't wish to continue it. In that one, Harry had a disability, too. But it was a more cliché one: he was in a wheelchair. Lol. Shinigami061 (Jamie) was my beta for that. She is for this one too. Anyways, I'm not going to make it to where he can't do anything. That would be boring. ^_^To Doc and Mandi from  
  
Fusionchat: I love your input on everything, though your constant demanding (Doc) for chapters (Doc) is getting out of hand (DOC). I'll talk to both of you later, as I'm sure you are /desperately/ awaiting this chapter (. Doc).  
  
To Shinigami061 (JAMIE) : Thank you so much for posting my story, talking for hours with me on the phone, and actually stooping so low as to talk with me at school where people might see you. ;-) (SEVVIE! PRACTICE YOUR MATH XD) everyone else, just ignore that, I had a really weird and disturbing dream that I told Jamie about. Really, you don't want to know.  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
##.....## Harry's thoughts **..** Dumbledore's thoughts  
  
THERE ARE BOOK 5 (Order of the Phoenix.obviously) SPOILERS. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Wheeling Harry back to the room with the strange dark man fallowing behind, Melinda began pondering what exactly had happened to the boy. Surely, no one would hurt such an innocent looking child as this in such a way. It was inhuman. His voice was deep and husky, so she supposed she had guessed wrong on his age. Closer to seventeen would be her revised estimate. Melinda still did not know who the tall man with the head full of black greasy hair was but naturally assumed it was his father, seeing as he had been concerned as to where the boy went and had seemed to reprimand him for wandering off.  
  
As they turned to corridor, Melinda looked over her shoulder at the man and said, "Could I ask you your name, sir?" The boy looked in terrible shape and she didn't want to leave him with someone she didn't know, she was growing attached to him though she didn't even know him.  
  
Severus looked up from his fixed gaze on the floor, thinking of many disgusting ways to penalize Harr- Potter's Muggles. He raised an eyebrow and replied, "I am Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus knew he was overly proud of his teaching position, but you had to be top notch at what you do to work at Hogwarts under Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Thoughts flicking to Dumbledore while the nurse nodded and pressed on towards Potter's hospital room, Severus stopped his own planning for the demise of the Dursley's. He shuddered involuntarily as he began to contemplate the punishments in store for the lousy muggles; anything Severus could do, Albus could do ten times the damage with twice the pain. You can't harm one of Dumbledore's students and get off scott free. He's the only man that Voldemort fears, for Merlin's sake!  
  
When they arrived at the room, Severus watched as the nurse (the name on her identification tag read Melinda) tried to help Potter into his bed, but the boy flinched away. He felt around the bed until he confirmed a stable grip and hoisted himself up.  
  
All the movement and exertion had really taken it out of Harry. While he lay on the bed, he could hear people and things being moved around him. He felt a blanket being laid on top of him and he could only assume that Melinda was 'tucking him in'. Harry heard her shuffle off to the other side of the room, then whisper to Professor Snape. He closed his eyes and sighed. ## I'm blind, I'm not stupid. act like I can't hear you, yeah right. ##  
  
Melinda leaned over and whispered in Severus' ear, "I'll be back in about half an hour to check on him, sir." Severus nodded and the nurse left, closing the door behind her; leaving the two of them alone.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke up, "I'm not deaf, you know."  
  
Being lost in thought on several things, (most revolving around the boy in front of him, unfortunately) Severus started and looked up, "Pardon?"  
  
Harry sighed and repeated, "I'm not deaf. On the contrary, I find that my hearing has improved significantly. And I don't appreciate people whispering when they think I can't hear them, I'm not some fragile piece of china; I've been doing fine up until now." He didn't mean to sound like he was complaining, but he was tired of being treated like a child.  
  
Raising an eyebrow slightly, Severus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh yes, Mr. Potter, you seem to be doing 'fine'." Suddenly, he caught something in the words Harry said, "What exactly do you mean by 'up until now'" Severus watched as the boy's eyes darted to the left, as though trying to think up something quickly, "Merlin's beard, how long has this been going on?"  
  
Sensing that he could not get out of this as he had already let out too much, Harry said, "Nearly my whole life, since I was left there." he looked up to where he thought he had heard the professor's voice across the room and shouted louder then he intended, "But it doesn't matter!"  
  
Utterly shocked that the boy's cocky attitude was unfazed, Severus said angrily, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?! Of course it matters! You're Harry Potter and-"  
  
"Exactly." Harry said scathingly, shocking the potions master with the bitterness in his voice. He continued in a mock voice that sounded oddly like Molly Weasley, "Oh, poor pitiable Harry Potter; lost his parents and godfather. Such a sad boy. Bah!" If looks could kill, Severus would be full of broken glass and dead before he hit the ground. Harry was raging now and nothing could stop him from having his say. He added sarcastically, "Oh yes, let's add another little trial to Famous Harry Potter's life: his uncle is a sadistic bastard who raped and beat his nephew." He glared in Severus' direction, "You're like Ron, aren't you? You think I like this. this attention! Well to hell with it, send me off to a Muggle school where no one knows my name and I'll be a thousand times happier then I am living in a place where all anyone ever does is gawk at my scar of claim that I love the lime light so much I'm turning green!"  
  
Severus stared at the nearly sixteen-year-old youth in front of him. He had been wrong; Severus Snape had been wrong (A/N: Amazing concept really, but let's continue with the story, eh?). Having believed all these years that the small simpering boy had thrived in the praise of others for something he had done as a baby, the professor was surprised and disturbed by the teen's outburst.  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Severus said as calmly as he could muster, "I must go write to the Headmaster. He should be arriving soon." Closing the door behind him the potions master watched as Potter lay back down and pulled the blanket up over his head, as though he was hiding from the Mistress of Burden that seemed to plague his life at every turn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry lay quietly for a log time, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes and moaning. He couldn't believe that he had yelled at a professor like that. Professor /Snape/ even. Lord, Harry knew he had made a very big mistake when he did that, judging by the way the man had to restrain his voice. Harry had not been lying when he said his hearing had improved. He could hear the patients in the rooms adjacent to him, and there were two elderly wizards in the hall debating over the Quidditch that had past this summer.  
  
Falling into a restless sleep, Harry was nonetheless welcoming the darkness that swept over his already shadowy world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*DREAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was flying around the Quidditch field and. Merlin's beard, he could see colors. Oh, he could almost cry. Colors; red, green, white, orange, black, white, so many of them. Harry had thought he would never see the beautiful scenery of the Quidditch field again.  
  
But then, there were dark clouds on the horizon; coming steadily closer. Harry eyed them, but returned to flying, relishing the feeling of the wind in his hair and the broom beneath him.  
  
Abruptly, there was a shattering sound. Feeling something moist on his face, the young Gryffindor reached up and touched one of his cheeks. He stared down at his hands in utter disbelief, they were colored red with blood from his eyes and his broken glasses lay in pieces in his outstretched palms.  
  
Falling from his broom in shock, Harry fell for what seemed an eternity to the plush grass beneath him. But he never hit the ground; everything disappeared, leaving nothing bust vast black. That was all there was to describing it: Black. There was no particular air temperature, no sounds or vibrations, no signs of movement. But he kept falling, pummeling further into the dark abyss.  
  
Then, three haunting laughter's filled the air. The first was the well known cackle of Voldemort, torturing Harry's mind with the pain buried deep inside him. Following shortly was the mad chuckle of his Uncle while the man muttered disgusting things about Harry. Then came the usually wonderful bark-like laughter of Sirius Black. His heart ached to hear the voice of his godfather, but his only father-figure seemed to be laughing at Harry and his misfortunes.  
  
Harry covered his ears, trying to block out the madness around him as he slammed his eyes shut. The blood still careened down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*END DREAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the hospital room, Harry's sleeping form was convulsing violently in the small white bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus caught Holmes on his forearm as the giant black bird came soaring through the window in the hospital's owelry. He marveled at the fact that the raven seemed to know exactly when he was needed. Severus pulled the small slip of paper from Holmes' foot.  
  
//Severus,  
  
I shall be arriving soon by means of the Knight Bus. (I always have enjoyed the rides.) I will be seeing you in an hour's time so we can discuss the living arrangements of Mr. Potter. He shall be staying with us at Hogwarts, but he will need a mentor.  
  
- Albus Dumbledore //  
  
Groaning audibly, Severus knew already that he would be the boy's mentor. The other professors would not have the patience necessary to train Potter. And trust Dumbledore to be the one person in the world to actually take pleasure in riding that blasted bus.  
  
Holmes tucked his head under Severus' hand, waiting for his master to pet him. Chuckling slightly, Severus stroked the head of the affectionate raven. He watched as he then flew up into the rafters and sat beside a large eagle owl.  
  
Deciding it was time to go back to the room and deal with the rampant Gryffindor, Severus made his way down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He had always preferred doing things the hard way. Besides, the potions master was extremely claustrophobic.  
  
When he arrived at the room, Severus was almost positive that the boy was merely asleep, until he began tossing and turning violently. Instead of calling for help (which would have been the most rational thing had he gotten more then an hour of sleep the previous night), he jumped on the bed next to Potter and wrapped his arms around the boys shoulder, trying to calm the quaking.  
  
He began to mutter nonsense to the boy, feeling the trembling body become serene in his embrace.  
  
"It's okay," Severus said quietly, trying his hardest to still Potter, "That's right. Just calm down and go back to sleep." He sighed heavily with relief when the body in his arms became relaxed and the boy's breathing slowed to a normal pace.  
  
Knowing somehow that it would be best to keep hold of the boy instead of letting go to sit in his chair, Severus loosened his grip somewhat and lay back against the pillows next to him. Fatigue kicking in and pulling his eyes closed, Severus allowed himself to adjust slightly in the bed into a more comfortable position.  
  
Still holding onto his once most hated pupil, Severus fell into a quiet and dreamless sleep as darkness overcame him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore arrived in the waiting room of St. Mungos a half hour after he sent Holmes off with a letter to Severus. Though he enjoyed the rides of the Knight Bus immensely, the headmaster was in a hurry to reach one of his most prized students.  
  
The head nurse at the front desk eagerly showed the famed wizard to the Nurse's Aid Station and left him with another mediwitch named Melinda. Dumbledore looked over the witch who barely stood 5'3 tall, coming just up to the headmaster's chest. She had such flaming hair it would put the Weasley's to shame. A pale complexion that suited her nicely was accented by dozens of freckles slashed across her face.  
  
Melinda smiled at the man in front of her, "Hello, Mr. Dumbledore. Come with me this way," she turned in the direction of Harry's room, "I was just going to check on them."  
  
While Dumbledore followed after the petite nurse, he caught bits of chatter going on behind him; gossip that had obviously been interrupted by his arrival.  
  
"Did you see it? One of the sweetest things I've ever seen!" said one witch, dressed in bright blue scrubs and a pale pink robe.  
  
"Oh my, yes." Whispered the woman next to her, "I saw it when I walked past to take the paperwork to Dr. Michael. Almost makes you want to cry."  
  
The witch standing at the counter filling out forms spoke up, "It's hard to believe anything that bad could happen to the boy when his father obviously loves him so much. The way he's holding onto him!"  
  
The three of them shared a simultaneous "aaaaaw" of appreciation and went on with their hospital gossip as they continued their work.  
  
Melinda, turning around and seeing the Headmaster listening in on the conversation said, "We all highly respect Mr. Snape." Dumbledore turned around and began walking with her again, "From the Distress Sensors we set up around the rooms, we detected that Harry had some sort of seizure the same time Mr. Snape came back to the room. The house elves tell us that they've been sleeping since."  
  
Dumbledore looked down at the witch as they continued to the room; Melinda was beaming with pride that one of her patients was being cared for so well.  
  
"You all think he's a good father, then?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. My, my, so the 'I am a bastard get away from me before I throw you in a cauldron and feed you to my raven" Snape has a heart. Astounding.  
  
"Oh dear me, yes!" Melinda said, looking shocked that the other man even had to ask when it was so obvious. "Just wait until you see them, your heart will break."  
  
They turned left into a smaller corridor and Melinda opened the door on their right. Dumbledore felt the skin of his face stretch into one of the largest smiles he had ever had. Indeed, he felt his heart would crack in two from the bliss it felt.  
  
There was Severus Snape, famed Mr. Don't-give-a-damn. The middle-aged man was lying above the blankets, sleeping soundly; and in his arms was none other then the-boy-who-lived. Severus had a small smile on his face as though he was content and at peace with the world. And Harry had a complete expression of trust and dependence etched in every inch of his being.  
  
**Good. They both need to be happy for once in their lived. Now all we have to do is deal with them when they wake up.** Dumbledore took the chair at the end of the room and pulled it up beside the bed. Pulling out the newest copy of The Daily Prophet, the headmaster began reading up on the attack of Flesh Eating Slug while periodically looking over at the two sleeping figures on the hospital bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T-t-t-th-that's all folks!  
  
A/N: HA! Another one, ok. Just wanted to (AGAIN) thank everyone for their reviews. You know what? It only took me a day to write this. actually, only 3 hours. Amazing, no? No, not really I suppose. I know, its been 5 days since I updated, right? But I didn't have the inspiration. Besides, those were my days off. The family I work for went on a short vacation. I got a few emails asking if I would continue writing when school began, and I will. Because I have no life and I learned that I won't have lunch with anyone I know. *sob* JAMIE! WE WON'T HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER!!! Anyways, so yes I will continue for all you weirdo, obsessed fans (DOC!!!!). Um yeah, a/n is getting a little long. And remember kiddies: Heart attacks are mother nature's revenge for eating her little animal friends. Love you all, REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
-Sandi Author Thing 


	6. Chapter 6

all of you wonderful and lovely reviewers (bwt, still love you all to teeny tiny little bits):  
  
Wolf Lupin: Updating  
  
Kaizer Knuckz: Those characters will show up soon.  
  
Gryvon: Hehe, everyone loved that part :-D There are more fuzzy moments to come in the chapter after this one (chapter 7 heh if you can't count hehehe), so grab your big teddy bear and a cup of hot coco. Lol! But for now, Harry gets to be traumatized (more?) when Dumbledore shows up. But no more secrets hehe, go read it NOW.  
  
GrimmyD: Continuing, so yey!  
  
Setsuri: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! *clings* and no, it won't be some severitus challenge thing, that's boring. You are my overall favorite reviewer (sorry to the rest of you), and I love everything that you say. :-D You make me feel semi-talented and stuff! REVIEW MORE MWA!  
  
Zorra: Aw, I don't want anyone to cry! (Feel extremely bad for Harry, YES, but cry?! NO! well, mabey just a little bit... but not much!)  
  
Alabastir: Thank you thank you thank you.  
  
Aspid: I hope you mean that one part was funny, and not the whole story. Cuz I'm not really going for sick and morbid humor o.O I can see how some things are funny, but this story is to... well I have no idea what it's suppose to do. I should get my "Pyschotherapist" (aka SHRINK) to analyze this for me... mwahahahaha *coughs and looks around for something to destract the readers with* oh look, a shinny red ball, go chase it???  
  
Too lazy to sign in: why are you so lazy???  
  
Misspanther: Glad you liked it, and it's "ciao" not chow. Lol.  
  
SEP: Wait no longer! Here it is, and it's especially long. :-D  
  
Alysia: Eeep, sorry for the slow update, I've been working for two weeks straight on less then 4 hours of sleep a week O.O  
  
DarkSetoKaiba: I HEART YOU MANDI CUZ YOU RAWK AND STUFF!!! {lv}  
  
Sirius' Secret Lover: "Love the lime light so much I'm turning green." It's an _expression for someone who spends too much time getting other people's attention aka "lime light". And, supposedly, if they keep being so vain about it, they will turn green. Lime, green; Green, lime. Get it? *Smacks Sirius around for lying about where he goes every Friday night?!* Lol.  
  
To the reviewers at fusionchat.net: Thank you Mandi and Doc and everyone else for your input. I appriciate it greatly that you did not have Enzo kick me out because of my (obviously) sadistic mind. :-D  
  
And an everlasting thanks to Jamie (Shinigami061) for putting my story up in the first place, for being a real friend, and for talking on the phone for three hours straight last monday. And yes, it was 3 hours Jamie, my mom got the phone bill today. Hehehehe, my bad. :-D  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! (not as long as chapter 5, but thats because more people reviewed chapter four so i had to add more responses to that one. :-P)  
  
**.** Dumbledore's thoughts  
  
##...## Harry's thoughts  
  
//...\\ Severus' thoughts  
  
Chapter 6 (original title, eh?)  
  
Sighing a quiet, content sigh, Harry awoke from the most peaceful sleep he had had in many years. He kept his eyes closed and relished in the warmth of the hospital bed. The only thing that was odd to the young man was the fact that he was being held by someone. It was a gentle embrace, as though the person holding him had been waiting countless years to cling to someone again. Harry didn't care who the person was, only that they seemed genuinely concerned about him.  
  
Harry snuggled slightly back into the body that was holding to him, almost spooning against him. The feeling of the person's breath on the back of his neck made an invisible shiver go down his spine. Mrs. Weasley had held Harry before, but not in this way.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Mr. Potter." came the serene voice that Harry quickly identified as Dumbledore.  
  
Remembering quickly that Snape had said he would be contacting the Headmaster, Harry opened his eyes and stared in the direction he heard Dumbledore's voice coming from. Snape. Harry felt a lock of hair from the other individual fall on the back of his neck. It was long and felt silky. SNAPE.  
  
"JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH!" Harry cried as he fell from the bed in the instinctual reaction to distance himself from the potions professor. He regretted it however, when he felt the warmth that had so recently engulfed his body leave as he hit the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, he landed on his left shoulder and yelped loud enough to wake the sleeping professor. Harry heard the sounds of the potions master grumbling and sliding from the bed.  
  
"Albus?" Severus muttered, adjusting his eyes and focusing on the Headmaster. "Albus!" the potions master straightened himself up and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his robe. That's when he noticed they were drenched with dry blood; probably from carrying Potter into the hospital into the first place.  
  
The headmaster smiled with that overpowering twinkle in his eyes and said cheery voice, "Ah, good morning Severus. I brought you an extra robe, I felt you might need one." He then gave the stunned potions professor a very cheeky smile that didn't suite him, but made him look years younger.  
  
"Ah, yes, well.. Thank you." Severus muttered under his breath, grabbing the black robe from a chair across the room that Dumbledore pointed too and ran off to a lavatory to change.  
  
Harry had since made his way back onto the bed and was readjusting the pillows and covers where they had been misplaced by the two sleeping men. He was sitting upright with his hands folded on his lap, waiting for the inevitable questions circling in the Headmaster's mind.  
  
As though he could tell what Harry was thinking, Dumbledore said delicately, "We need to have a talk."  
  
Nodding slowly, Harry dropped his head until his unseeing gaze was directed at his wringing hands. Gods, he didn't want to relive it all. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't make him do that. Harry could tell him that he had fallen down the stairs, or he got into a muggle gang fight which had resulted in the gunshot wounds. Maybe they didn't even know about the rape.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore said, "I received a full medical report on your injuries and condition, Harry. We know everything and I would personally appreciate the truth." He watched sadly as the boy's head sunk farther in shame. "Though," Dumbledore added, "We could wait until Severus returns as I'm sure he wants to know his efforts were in good favor."  
  
Feeling slightly happier at the fact that he had a few more moments before the truth came out and everyone would know exactly what happened, Harry sat back on the pillows and awaited the arrival of his most hated professor; his savior.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus stood in front of the mirror in the men's lavatory and looked over his image. He was trying desperately to get the morning events out of his mind. After Potter had experienced the seizure and he had held onto the boy, they had slept through the night and well into the next day. The potions master heard the clock in the hallway chime out that it was now 10:30 in the morning.  
  
But that's not what bothered him; what was troubling the professor was the fact that he had liked holding onto Potter. The Famous Harry Potter; and a student no less. Of course, the rest of the staff knew of his sexual preferences, but no one (not even Severus himself) thought anything of the students.  
  
//I couldn't possibly see anything in that teenage brat!\\  
  
Severus glared at his image in the mirror as it snickered and said, "Oh yes, that's very convincing."  
  
//He's probably straight, anyways. So there's no point in thinking about it.\\ Severus thought angrily, continuing to glare at his reflection.  
  
He had awoken early in the morning, knowing full well that he was practically spooning one of his pupils but he still laid there and pretended to be asleep. Gods, and when the boy had pushed back into him looking for comfort and almost reeking of dependence, Severus could feel his resolve slipping fast. It had been a very long time since someone had depended on him; and even though he would never admit it, he missed having someone. But Merlin, the boy had been raped; and if that didn't just scream for him to stop his train of thoughts right there, then nothing would.  
  
//Bah! All this lovey-dovey mush is for the Gryffindors anyways!\\  
  
With a final check in the mirror to make sure that his robes were spotless and wrinkle-free, Severus made his way back to the room; where he knew he would find the headmaster interrogating a young and irritated man who would surely be blasting something apart before long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry looked up from where he was still sitting on the bed and gazed at the door when he heard the familiar sound of Professor Snape's footsteps as he came through the door. The young Gryffindor had made a point of memorizing the sound of different persons; for example, he knew when Melinda was coming down the hall because it seemed that the sole of her left heel was shorted then the right and caused a slight crater in her steps.  
  
He had identified other footsteps as well, but those were of patients walking from room to room or taking strolls in the hallway.  
  
But Professor Snape had a distinct stride that almost had a bounce to it. It also helped that his billowing black robes were like no others Harry had seen and could be heard yards away. He was proud of himself for his accomplishment and knew he could use his newly enhanced senses to aid him in life ahead.  
  
He felt the professor sit on the end of the bed, making the blankets shift slightly and pulling on Harry's shirt which was caught under the blankets, causing the bullet wound on his shoulder to be exposed. He quickly pulled the collar back up and over his arm, but not before Dumbledore caught site of it.  
  
"Start from the beginning, Harry," the aging wizard said softly as he leaned forward in the high backed chair so he could observe the young Gryffindor more closely. Dumbledore could already see the war raging inside Harry's head; whether to tell the truth or fabricate a lie to save himself from the humiliation and shame, but the headmaster had told him he knew the extent of the boy's injuries. Dumbledore doubted very much that the boy in front of him would lie now.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began recounting what had happened after he left Platform 9 3/4 and the members of the Order. He was staring off somewhere to the right and had a glazed _expression on his face, as though he were telling the story of some other boy. It wasn't until he had retold his aunt's letter that he began to feel the pain rising in his chest. Oh gods, he couldn't tell them, he just couldn't...  
  
But his conscience convinced him that he would be much happier (if only by a fraction) if he got the trauma out of is soul and on the table, so someone else might be able to help him.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Severus asked uncertainly, watching as the boy's eyes glazed over with the pain and torture that seemed to make the already small boy shrink farther into himself.  
  
Harry shook his head and took in a great gulp of air before continuing. He would have to tell them exactly what had happened, and then they would know; oh, how he wished he could just have died at Number Four, then no one would have to even know!  
  
"He caught me reading the letter." Harry whispered in a nervous voice, as though afraid Vernon might hear him and punish him a second time, "Then he- he dragged me up the stairs until we were in front of his and my aunt's room-" The usually proud Gryffindor felt his throat close as he slammed his eyes shut to keep in the betraying tears beginning to build. He continued, eyes still closed, "He pushed me into the room, then turned and locked the door. I tried to find a way out, I really did, but there was no exit; and I couldn't fight him off." Harry opened his usually brilliant green eyes, which were now hauntingly dead and filled with unshed tears, "He bound my hands to the bed and... took away my clothes. He started to touch me, but I couldn't get away. I started to scream for help, and he hit me with the lamp; I felt it come down on the top of my face, and I heard my glasses shatter. Then I passed out."  
  
Looking up pleadingly at the two men, Harry said tearily, "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry. I- I couldn't stop him, I didn't mean for it to happen. Then he- he came to my cupboard with a gun and wanted to kill me." His dilated in fear as he whispered, "I can still smell the whiskey on his breath; and I can still taste him from when he ran his hand over my mouth to quiet me. Every movement and every sound brings it back and... Oh god!" he cried, burying his face in his hands and sobbing heart wrenching tears after his revelation.  
  
Though he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him, Harry's tears seemed to come from an endless well. He sobbed into the arms that cradled him until he fell asleep from mental exhaustion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape watched as the Wizarding World's Golden Boy relived everything that had occurred. He was glad the teen could not see the rage washing over Dumbledore's face, as it even scared the usually fearless potions master.  
  
When Potter began to break down, Severus immediately brought him into his open arms and rocked him back and forth as he waited for the sobbing body to calm. He continued to hold and cradle the boy for a few moments after he had eventually fallen asleep.  
  
Now he knew that he must stop any thoughts of Potter as anything but a student; but Severus was beginning to confuse himself, because he had never been a "Mother Hen" of sorts, and yet here he was comforting his arch rival's son. If James could see he would be rolling in his grave, and this thought brought a sadistic smile of sorts to his face, though he kept it on the inside as he felt that it would be inappropriate to smile in such a dire time.  
  
Laying the boy back under the covers and placing the blankets snuggly around him, Severus looked over to the Headmaster. He had never seen the older wizard look so aged and tired as he was now. Knowing Dumbledore had never had to deal with such domestic violence as this, the potions master felt himself reach out a hand and place it on his employer's shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at the younger man in front of him and gave a feeble smile, though the trademark twinkle that was usually so common in his facial features had disappeared completely and seemed to be taking a very long vacation, not intending to return any time soon.  
  
Severus called out to a medi-witch as she walked past the door and requested two cots for the room. She nodded and soon returned with the beds and the dressings. Feeling thoroughly exhausted, Dumbledore laid down after a long swig of Dreamless Sleep potion and was soon snoring.  
  
However, Severus found himself watching the boy sleeping in front of him. He didn't know what was so fascinating about the young man's face, but he was being drawn to it. Moving back over to the bed and sitting on the empty space he had occupied early that morning, Severus ran a gentle hand over Potter's face; feeling his own relax into a small smile.  
  
Severus pulled his hand back quickly as though he had been burned. He stepped away from the bed and sat down on his provided cot. His professional opinion (that is, as a teacher to a student) about the boy had changed, so it was only expected that his personal opinions would change as well.  
  
//But touching his face? Running my hand over his soft cool skin?. Wait, I didn't just think that.\\ Severus sighed, knowing full well that this was going to get deeper and messier as things went on; but that's only to be expected when you're dealing with Harry Potter... stupid Gryffindor...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! :-D Yey! Be happy and things like that. People need to stop emailing Shinigami061 and telling her that she wrote a great fic, cuz it's not hers its MINE. *slaps Jamie around* you could correct them you know! Any more comments and things can be sent to me at 1_Sirius_Black_Fan@polgara.com Ok, enjoy and wait for the next chapter, which I hope to have up by Sunday if I'm lucky. Oh and my birthday is in 8 days! *bounces around* happy happy joy joy, happy happy JOY! ANYWAYS, that's all for my comments now, I leave you to press the review button and give me more of your loverly reviews you so can be added to the top of each chapter. Have fun, enjoy my "I must torture Harry beyond pain" fic, and remember kiddies: If at first you don't succeed, steal the teacher's answer sheet when they're not looking.  
  
-SandiBebop Author Thing 


	7. Unrelated Chapter don't ask

Too lazy for a title  
  
*Shinigami06* says: This is really what SandiBebop does all day. sad. Not that I can say much. I'm the same way.  
  
By SandiBebop   
  
Disclaimed: * rolls eyes * don't be stupid  
  
Summary: Just something I wrote. Kind of funny I guess. TRUE STORY *$^%)@! *$^%)@! *#^%$)#@$% Rating: PG-13 (implied slash DUH) and I was going to put in the part where Harry and Severus just totally made out before they left, but I can't remember it all. * Sob * A/N: This is SANDI'S story, not Shinigami061. She just puts things on here for me because I'm a moron and can't do anything by myself. ~*~ Thursday (this is no lie, I swear) a young woman by the name of Sandi was sitting in class, working on "Out of the Darkness". A lovely angst fanfic featuring the sexy-ness of SS/HP. (Because there's no better shipping, and you know it). This girl stood about 5'3, blue hair (is it natural??? NO YOU IDIOT, IT'S DYED!!!), blue eyes, wearing a Donkey Kong tee-shirt, and possibly the worlds most hideous yellow bowling shoes. To say she was "different" is to say that J.K is an "adequate" author.   
  
As Sandi sat, contemplating what to write next in her tragic and (as some people have emailed) perverse fanfic, the sound of popping comes from behind. Sine she is currently sitting in Science, she holds in a pathetic girly scream and turns slightly in her chair. Her mouth hangs open when she sees who is behind her.   
  
Severus Snape and Harry Potter.   
  
OMG.  
  
  
  
Feeling her forehead and questioning her sanity, Sandi watches as her two most beloved men sit on either side of her. Now, close to having a stroke or possibly molesting one of the (yum) men, she looks around and notices no one else seems to see the wizards.   
  
"Oh, they can't see us." Smirked a cocky Snape. He looked to Harry, who nodded. "He's right." The younger man added, "Nice charms we have going on." He smiled slightly, and then became serious, "We need to have a talk with you."   
  
Sandi raised an eyebrow, "Me? Whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it."   
  
Rolling his (beautiful) dark eyes, Severus snapped, "Stop going for the innocent look. It won't work." He sighed as the girl silently questioned him. "We've been to that horrid 'fanfiction.net' site and seen the absolutely disgusting things you have been writing about me."  
  
"Us." Harry muttered; glaring slightly at his professor who seemed unfazed by the minute scowl.   
  
Sighing, Severus corrected, "Us." He turned back to the blue haired woman, "We demand," A look from Harry had him cough, "We request" he corrected, "that you dutifully remove that abomination from the site. It's horribly disgusting to think that young ladies such as yourself go out of your way to write such. unlady-like material!" Harry ran a hand through his hair (O.O * drools *) and flashes Sandi an apologetic smile, "What my professor means is that we would undoubtedly appreciate it if you would consider executing your current writing process. Frankly, I don't wish those things to happen to me, and the last person I want to help me out of such a situation is this greasy git." He pointed at his potions master.   
  
Glowering, Snape said scathingly, "Oh yes, and I sincerely want to read more of these disgusting pieces of literature where I happen to seduce my student and end up going at it with him wheel-barrow style!" the man then proceeded to pout in a very childish (or sexy, take your pick) manner.   
  
Sandi's eyes widened, "Wheel-barrow style? Thanks for the idea Sev!"   
  
Harry seemed ready to fall out of his currently occupied chair and roll on the floor laughing. Severus looked rightfully ashamed that he had put another (horrid?) thought in the young woman's head. He tried to persuade her to forget what he had said, but she was already scribbling away on a piece of scrap paper.   
  
Looking as though she has won the lottery, Sandi asked innocently, "So, any other idea's that you "don't" wish to do to your student?" she winked then, causing Severus to glare in a rather rude manner.   
  
"Look," he said after taking a few deep breathes, "I do not like Harry in that way and-"   
  
"Not in that way???" Sandi asked quickly, "What about sixty-nine way, hmmm? That's another way." That shut up Harry's nearly silent sniggering and caused him to also begin the pouting process.   
  
"Please," Harry practically begged, "We just don't want people to think that we're a good match! Just stop writing it. Set me up with someone else; even Lavender Brown if you have to!"   
  
Sandi shook her head and smiled thoughtfully, "No." she said, and "I don't think I will. You two are perfect together and I won't change a thing." ^_^   
  
Slapping his forehead, Severus muttered, "This is getting nowhere."   
  
After another half hour of persuading, the two men where no closer to deterring Sandi's opinion then they had begun with. Soon enough, they were resigned to the fact that they were the perfect couple and should get together (according to Sandi).   
  
As the class ended and the other students filed out, something occurred to the slightly perverse young lady as she made to pack her binder away.   
  
"Wait." She said as the two men started to leave, "If you two are real, then Hogwarts is real???"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes at the obvious and Harry smirked saying, "Of course. Why do you ask?"   
  
The wizards glanced at each other in alarm as the girl in front of them broke down sobbing piteously.   
  
"Good god, what is the matter?!" Severus exclaimed, quite overwhelmed by the blue haired child's crying. He looked over to Harry, who simply shrugged and shook his head.   
  
Sandi threw her head back and wailed, "If there's a Hogwarts and you guys are real," she paused here and took a shuddering breath, "THEN I'M NOT A WITCH BECAUSE I'M 15 AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A LETTER!!!" she sank to the floor and continued crying at the hateful world who would continue to spite her.   
  
Severus scratched the back of his head while Harry patted Sandi awkwardly on the back. Neither knew what to say and dissaperated when it became clear that they girl in front of them would never fully recover from the shock and pain that came from knowing her dream world was real, yet she wasn't apart of it.   
  
"Ms. Lemka? Ms. Lemka!!!" A voice boomed in Sandi's ear. It was kind of distorted.   
  
"Mmm?" Sandi muttered, opening her eyes. She immediately noticed that the world seemed horizontal. Then she groaned when she realized she was laying her head down on the desk. She looked up to see Mr. Hibbs glaring down at her.   
  
"Ms. Lemka, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to stay awake while I explain the properties of salmon scales and why Native American's continue to use them for medicinal purposes today." He stalked back to the front of the classroom why Sandi replaced her glasses and looked around.   
  
The rest of the class seemed to have gotten past sniggering at their fellow classmate for falling asleep in class (and drooling on her orange binder, I might add) and had gone back to listening to their instructions from the teacher.   
  
"Well," Sandi muttered, somewhat sadly, "At least I can still write my fanfic."   
  
With that, she pulled out a scrap piece of paper and began writing chapter seven of "Out of the Darkness."   
  
THE END   
  
A/N: Mwahahahaha! That did actually happen to me. Quite sad really. Nice dream though; but Severus was wearing tight leather pants, a white silk shirt unbuttoned halfway, and his hair was back in a ponytail. Yum. Harry was in sexy Quidditch robes, which made it much better. ^_^ Review and stuff, this was just something I wrote so I would be happy before I began re-writing chapter 7. (I would have that damn chapter done, but Noooo, my dad had to go and rebuild my computer and I've had no time since to rewrite it. But never fear, oh faithful readers, I shall work on and hopefully complete it tomorrow during lunch). That is all. Review and stuff. 


	8. Chapter 7 info

Sandi finally got her own account!! Her pen name is SandiBebop, and she's updated Out of the Darkness!! Enjoy!!!!! 


End file.
